Comfort Her
by DizzyBaby
Summary: Sharpay is kicked out her house for being gay, and Gabriella comforts her in ways she never thought she could. Follow their future together and what happens when they agree share a flat? Gabpay. ON HIATUS for awhile.
1. Kicked out

**This started out as a true story about me and my best friend, but I adapted it for the Gabpay pairing which I love. I haven't written this pairing before, so I hope its okay. Let me know, and no flames please! If you don't like the pairing, don't waste your breathe and my time telling me it. This is chapter 1 of I dont know how many. Enjoy!**

I could do nothing but look on like a stranger as Sharpay crouched down in the corner, silently crying into her curled up knees. I had never seen her so broken before, normally she hated showing any emotion, except when she was acting, and in the year I'd known her, she'd never cried in front of me. So I knew something was majorly wrong.

My feet seemed to move on their own, taking me over to her, even though my head was screaming at me to leave her alone; she'd come to me when she was ready.

I stood above her, awkwardly fiddling with the frade end of my sleeve as I tried to speak. I got so nervous around her.

"Um...w-whats wrong?" I don't even know why I asked, she'd only push me away again.

Her response was muffled, and it took me a minute to figure out what she had said. It was "dad". I tensed up. I knew he had hurt her before, just because she was gay. Her whole family except her twin brother Ryan, hated her because of it, and it broke my heart that they couldn't accept her for the star that she was.

I crouched down next to her, placing an arm around her shoulder. "What did he do?"

She sniffed a couple of times, and I thought she wasn't going to answer. Then she lifted up her head; her face was tear streaked and her eyes red. With a shaky voice, she said "He kicked me out"

Oh.My.God.

How could he do such a thing? She was only 17, and with no money, where the hell did he expect her to go? Rage boiled up inside of me at the idea of someone hurting my friend like that, just tossing her out into the streets like a piece of rubbish. Cos she was so much better then that. She was my shining star, and I couldn't let that star lose its glow because of him.

"Why?"

"Cos of you" Her dark eyes bore into mine, the years of hurt and abandonment she had always tried to hide was now clearly visible.

"Me?" Oh god, what did I do that ended up with her being kicked out? I racked my brains. I had stayed around her house a couple of nights ago without asking, I just stayed there until it was too late to walk home, so I had to sleep there. In her bed, which was all part of my plan really. Her dad hadn't been happy then, but I never in a million years thought he'd react so badly. I felt awful. "It's cos of that night, isn't it?"

She nodded. I had never known guilt like it. I wanted to go back in time and force my earlier self to go home so none of this had happened. "I'm so sorry" Was all I could say, but I knew it wasn't enough.

"I'm fine" She said, but I knew she wasn't. "It's just Ryan I'm worried about. Without me there, he'll need someone to take his anger out on, and it'll probably end up being him. Doesn't help that he's gay too."

My stomach clenched at the thought of him hurting her adorable twin. Oh god, what had I done? Forcing the tears to stay in my eyes, since I had no real reason to cry, I still had a roof over my head, I stood up determined.

"Where are you going?" Sharpy's voice was so small, so scared.

"I can't let him do this. It's my fault, he should be blaming me, not you" I wasn't sure what exactly he could do to me, I wasn't his daughter, but whatever it was I was ready to take it.

She clung to my leg, her eyes pleading. "Noo! You can't, he'll hurt you"

I shook my head, not thinking clearly. "I don't care"

"_I _care. Brie, I love you more than anything, and I'm not having him lay a single finger on you, cos of stupid old me"

I smiled. She loved me? That was some confession coming from the Ice Princess who was supposed to hate me. I sat back down next to her and spoke softly.

"Hey, your not stupid. Okay, so you might not be a nerdy science geek like me, but you are _so_brilliant when you're on that stage. I know what hard work it is to become someone else, and to really make people believe your that person. You're as clever as me, just in a different way, and I love you for it." I brushed the damp hair away from her face and gently pressed my lips against hers. I figured after all the years of living without love and affection from her family, she needed someone to show her they cared. And that person was me, Gabriella Montez.

The Ice Princess melted in that second, all the barriers she had hidden behind to stop herself getting hurt came down as she kissed me back, her soft lips hard pushing roughly against mine. With Sharpay, I never excepted her kisses to be gentle and loving, just full of the fire she showed other people everyday when she told them to get out of her way.

Her tongue entered my mouth and I moaned at the new sensation, having never done this with Troy before. Our tongues battled for dominance, like in everything we did, and hers won to no surprise, before we had to stop to breathe.

I rested my forehead against hers, panting as if I'd just ran. "Don't go" She whispered.

I smiled. How could I ever leave her side again. She was the sweetest taste of sin, and I wanted more. "I'm not going to. I think I've got better things to do tonight other than argue with him" I couldn't keep the smile off my face, hoping she'd notice the innuendo.

She smiled back, momentarily forgetting what had caused her such pain. She took my hand and I pulled her to her feet. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I kissed her again. Never breaking the kiss-as if I could- I pushed her backwards onto my bed, gently falling on top of her. I pushed her red tank top over her head, and as the night continued, I showed her that she was loved and wanted...

:)

In the morning, she laid in my arms, softly breathing, her golden hair spread over my pillow like a halo. She looked completely beautiful. In a way, I silently thanked her dad for kicking her out, because if he hadn't of done, we would have never ended up like this.

I sighed, thinking to the future. Our future. I wasn't sure how long mum would let Sharpay stay, even if she was like a second daughter to her. It was going to be a rocky ride for her, and in a way, for me too. Nobody knew I was gay. But as long as we had each other, I knew we'd be fine.

:)

**_Gabriella comes out to her mom in the next chapter...Read on (y)_**


	2. Coming out

**Dun Dun Dun! Gabriella comes out, but how does her mother take it? Read on...**

"You've got to tell her some day, so just get it over with" Sharpay insisted, inspecting her nails. She had borrowed a pair of white hot pants and a yellow strappy top from me, which hung off her slightly, as she was skinnier than me.

"Easy for you to say" I sighed. She raised her eyebrows at me."Oh yeah, I can totally see that conversation. 'Hi mum, Sharpays going to be living here for awhile cos she got kicked out for being gay. Oh, and guess what? I am too!'" I replied, my voice full of sarcasm. I frowned, that outburst was so unlike me. Maybe some of Sharpays habits were rubbing off on me. I grimaced.

Sharpay rolled her eyes dramatically. "Do you want me to have a word with her?"

I bit my lip. "Yes, but that would be the cowards way out. It should come from me" I'm completely terrified of my mothers reaction, and I'm praying it doesn't end up with me being kicked out too. But I love Sharpay and want the world to know.

"Okay then. Does she know I'm here?" She asked, stretching.

"Hm, yeah. When you were asleep I snuck downstairs and told her you were staying. She's cool with it" I said dismissively, but Sharpay wasn't so sure.

"Would she be so cool if she found out I was sleeping in your bed?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Hope so" I admitted, although I wasn't too sure.

Sharpay frowned. "I don't want the same thing I went through to happen to you...ugh" She started, but was cut off when her phone began to ring. Checking the caller I.D she sighed. "What, Ryan?" Uh oh.

_"Shar, are you okay?"_

"Hm, no thanks to you. You really stood up for me back there, didn't you?" Her voice was cold and harsh. I wanted to know what had happened with the Evans family, but I knew she'd tell me when she was ready.

"_I'm sorry, I know I should have, but I don't think I could take another hit off dad..."_

"Oh, and I could? Whatever, Ryan..."

_"Where are you, I'll bring your stuff around"_

Sharpay paused. I could tell she didn't want to face any of her family for a long time, but I laced my fingers through hers and squeezed her hand supportive. "I'm at Gabriellias'"

"_Oh okay. I'll be there soon as I can. Love you Shar."_

"Toodles" Sharpay ended the call and bit her lip. I looked at her, concerned. Turning to me, she spoke softly. "Ryans bringing round my stuff, so I guess we're gonna have to tell your mum whats going on, sorry."

I let out a shaky breathe. "Okay. Lets do it now before I change my mind" I kissed her on the lips. Looking at her, I could see she was scared too. "I love you, no matter what happens." Gripping her hand in mine, we started down the stairs. There was no turning back now.

Mum was in the kitchen, cooking us breakfast, and her eyes widened when she saw us holding hands.

"Can I talk to you mum?"

"Sure, hon, what is it?" She asked, not looking up from cutting up an apple.

"Uh, I think you better sit down"

Mum frowned, but pulled out a stool and sat on it, gripping the table. "Gabriella, you're scaring me"

"Sorry, I uh..." I shot a bewildered look at Sharpay, who smiled and nodded encouragingly. "Mum, you see, the thing is...I'm kinda like...MumI'malesbian" I blushed, and stared intently at my shoe, waiting for the fireworks.

She laughed shortly "I didn't catch any of that, sweetie..."

Shit. Oh god, I couldn't say it twice. "I-I-I...I'm in love with Sharpay."

Mum became completely still, only her eyes were moving as they darted between the pair. "You're gay?"

I wanted the world to stop right then. She looked like she was going to burst into tears. Disappointment was written all over her face. I couldn't speak, I nodded weakly.

"I see. Gabriella Montez, leave my house right now. I'm ashamed to have a-a-a..."

"Lesbian" Sharpay said breathlessly. I felt my world crashing down around me. I felt dizzy, my legs were buckling, and the only think keeping me from sinking was Sharpay.

Mum shot around to her, eyes wild and wide. "_Don't you say that word in my house!_" She screeched. "Did you force this onto her? I know how persuasive you are, Sharpay Evans!"

Sharpay looked disgusted. "I never forced anything on her. I love her and she loves me"

"Ugh, I don't want to know, I don't want to be in the same room as you anymore" Mum spat harshly. I knew why she was reacting like this; she was a Christian, and what we were doing went against God in her eyes.

"Mum, please..." I sobbed, unable to stop the tears from flowing now. Sharpay wrapped her arm around my waist, understanding the suffering I was going through. I was in shock, I never knew she'd react so badly.

"Don't start with the water works Gabriella, you brought this on yourself. I told you what would happen if I ever raised a queer." Mum sneered.

"Don't call her that!" Sharpay said defensively, lunging forwards. I grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. I was scared, I'd never seen mum so angry.

"Shut it you!" Mum raised her hand and slapped Sharpay hard across the cheek. I gasped, Sharpay stumbled backwards under the force of it, looking stunned.

"What the hell was that for?!" I screamed. I rushed over to Sharpay. Oh my God. Her cheek was red and tears were welling up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry" I whispered, gently running my fingers over the mark, causing her to flinch. But she hadn't heard what I said.

She stormed forwards and stood inches away from my mothers face. I could see she was shaking in rage. OH, MY GOD, I HAVE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF PARENTS, PUSHING ME AROUND, HURTING ME AND GABRIELLA, JUST BECAUSE WE'RE LESBIANS. YES I SAID IT, LESBIAN! WHY IS IT SO WRONG TO LOVE ANOTHER GIRL? I'M SO SICK OF HOMOPHOBIC ABUSE FROM IDIOTS WHO SHOULD KNOW BETTER. YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL TO HAVE SUCH A WONDERFUL DAUGHTER LIKE GABRIELLA, NOW YOU'RE GOING TO LOOSE HER COS OF YOUR NARROW MINDEDNESS!" She paused for breath. "Look, we're in love that's all, not committing a crime against anyone. Parents are supposed to want their children to be happy, and we are, so why can't anyone accept that?"

My mouth fell open; I'd never heard Sharpay shout like that before. Even mum looked stunned. But that was soon replaced by anger, and I knew we'd have to leave straight away. "Come on, she's not worth it" I muttered, trying to pull Sharpay away by her arm, but she wouldn't budge.

"Don't set foot in my house ever again. You've ruined the Montez family name. As far as I'm concerned I don't have a daughter" She said quietly, and my heart broke. My own mother didn't want anything to do with me anymore. I'd lost everything, apart from the person who had my heart.

Sharpay and mum stood there, glaring at each other for a long moment. I thought things were going to kick off again, but Sharpay followed me in the end. Not stopping to pick up any of my things-I had a purse with my bank card in with me, I figured that would be enough-I left the house without a second glance at my mother. Me and Sharpay were now officially homeless.

**What did you think? Reviews are much loved :) I won't put the next chapter up until I get more.**


	3. Finding a place to stay

Sharpay held me in her arms as I sobbed into her shoulder. We hadn't moved from the door step and I was sure mum would come out soon and yell at us again.

But I was paralysed in fear and shock, and all I could do was cling to Sharpay. I couldn't believe what had happened in the last 24 hours; we had become homeless because of our sexuality. I thought mum would support me no matter what, but obviously I was wrong. In such a short amount of time, I'd been proved wrong about practically everything I thought I knew. Nothing made sense apart from Sharpay. I didn't blame her for what happened, and I hoped she didn't blame me either. We couldn't lose each, not now.

I was brought back into the harsh reality when I heard a car engine behind us. Letting go of Sharpay, I turned to see who it was.

Sharpays pink covertable was sitting there on the drive, with Ryan behind the wheel. I instinctively grabbed her hand, steadying her for whatever would happen next.

Ryan approached us apprehensively, afraid of another row, but I didn't think Sharpay had the energy to go through anything else today.

"How you doin', sis?" He asked softly, clearly not here to yell at her. I saw her bottom lip quiver before she burst into tears. Her heart breaking sobs sent bolts of anger through me again. I hated seeing her hurting. Ryan rushed forwards and wrapped his arms around her, protecting his twin. "I'm so so sorry, Shar, I never knew he'd do something like that" He whispered, stroking her hair. I tried to step back a little, to give them room to sort out whatever they needed to, but Sharpay held my hand tighter, refusing to let go.

When Sharpays sobs had softened, Ryan gently let go of her, looking between her and me. "You two together now then?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah" Sharpay whispered, her voice lacking the normal confidence she acquired.

"Good. I think you two need each other right now."

"You have no idea. Ry, Gabriella was just kicked out of her house too"

Ryan's mouth dropped. "No.Way. Oh, my God, why?"

I shrugged. "I'm gay, what do you except?"

His face screwed up. "Why are our parents such homophobic twats? I can see you two have never been happier, why can't they be happy for you?"

I shook my head, fighting the tears. Ryan placed a hand on both of our shoulders. "Where are you gonna go now?" He sounded concerned, but the thought hadn't actually crossed my mind.

"We have nowhere" Sharpay said in a resigned tone. Homeless and with no belongings.

"Hotel?"

She looked desperate. "With what money? Dad took all mine, and snapped my credit card"

I rested my hand on her arm. "Shar, I still have mine" I pulled my purse out of my back pocket and showed them my bank card. I had about 1,200 in an account; money left to me by my Dad. It would cover us for awhile, but wouldn't last long, meaning we'd have to get jobs.

Ryan stuffed a wade of green notes into Sharpy's hand. "Take this, should help a bit"

"Ry, I can't take this..."

"You can and you will. I saved up 3 months of my allowance for...well never mind about that, but anyway, its yours. I think you need it more than me"

Knowing that Sharpay would never take it, I took the money out her hand. "Thank you"

Ryan nodded. "Shall I drive you to a hotel some place?"

"Cheapest one" I sighed, knowing our living conditions weren't going to be good because of the lack of money.

Sharpay wrinkled her nose. "Not too cheap. I'm still Sharpay Evans, and I have standards!" She insisted shrilly. I caught Ryan's eye and laughed. She'd never change, and I was glad.

:)

I dumped Sharpays' pink suitcase down on the fall and examined our new home for awhile. It was our own self-catering apartment on the 3rd floor of a small hotel. The walls were sky blue, but there was a giant sun and rainbow painted on one wall, which brightened the place up. There was a double bed in the middle of the room which looked like it had seen better days. The kitchen sink was blocked with grimy water, and some of the cupboard doors were falling off. But we were grateful for whatever we could get. Well, I was; Sharpay stood in the corner, her nose wrinkled in that cute way, discontent written all over her face.

"I'm not living here" She said flatly.

"Hey, it's not that bad" Ryan said enthusiastically.

"Oh, my God, it's a flipping tip!" Sharpay flapped her arms around, starting to get hysterical, she had been through so much and been so brave, that this was too much. I wrapped my arm around her waist, trying to calm her.

"It's really not that bad. I know your used to living in a huge mansion with maids and whatever, but your gonna have to get used to this, hon. I'll be here for you, and I promise it'll be worth it" I winked, kissing her neck.

Sharpay pretended to consider it. "Keep that promise and I think I might just live"

**:)**

**Is this story any good? Cos I'm having doubts about posting the rest...Dunno, let me know. Thanks for reading.**


	4. McDonalds

_**Thanks for the reviews so far, you guys are great**. **On with the story...**_

"I am _not _working in McDonald's, Gabriella" Sharpay insisted, shaking her head. I knew she would never 'lower herself to that level', as she put it, but we needed the money badly. We'd nearly spent all the money Ryan gave us and the amount I had in her bank. We had to go to school in the week, so the only work we could get was at the weekend, meaning we weren't earning as much as we could have been.

"Please, hon, theres not many other jobs going in this entire city" I begged.

"I'd rather live on the streets then work _there_"

"Shar, don't be so dramatic" I sighed, rolling my eyes. As much as I loved her to pieces, it was hard living with a drama queen.

"I starred in 17 school productions, I'm _allowed_!" She stropped, hands on hips.

"Okay, okay. _I'll _work there, you try and find some shop working or something."

Sharpay sighed. "I'm not having you working there either. You might some...disease off the beef, or some communicable disease from the people who go there" She grimaced, flapping her head around.

I couldn't help but smile. "Hey, it's not that bad, millions of people go there every day all over the world"

"Yeah, doesn't mean we have to though" She folded her arms across her chest.

"Ugh" I threw my hands up in the air, her snobbery was getting to me. "Fine, so we don't work in McDonald's, where else are we going to find? We've barely got enough to pay for the hotel bill"

"Can't we just ask Ryan for some more money?"

"No, that's not fair on him, and we're not living off him. He said your dad has practically stopped his allowance anyway."

"Oh. Well something will come up I'm sure" When Sharpay sensed my mood was getting worse, she pouted. "Don't be mad at me honey" Her voice sounded so vulnerable that I pulled her into my arms and held her tight. I think she was afraid of loosing me. I heard her crying into her pillow most nights, as if she didn't want me to know she was still hurting. I wanted to tell her it was ok, to comfort her and tell her I was feeling the same way, but she changed the subject whenever I brought it up.

"I'm not mad, I could never be mad at you, I love you too much"

"Good." She paused. "But I'm still not doing it"

"Mm, okay." I grinned. I just had to persuade her, and I had the perfect way to do so. I dipped my head and gently licked her neck in a spot that always made her moan. She threw her head back and I grinned into her skin. I ran my fingers along her back lightly, causing her to shiver. Sharpay had always loved back massages.

"I know what your trying to do" She gasped.

"Mm, is it working?"

"No" She tried to say stubbornly, and at that second I bit down gently on her skin, and she moaned. "Yes"

I chuckled, loving the effect I was having over her. "Do this one thing for me?" The skin on her neck was beginning to turn red, and I knew she'd kill me for 'marking her' when she saw it.

"Don't stop"

I peeled her pink fluffy shrug off her shoulders. "Work in McDonalds?"

I watched as she tried to unbutton my shirt. Her fingers ran under it, the feeling of her skin on mine nearly made me forget everything. She was so cheeky. My mind was getting foggy with lust and I needed her to agree soon before I gave in.

"Make it worth my while?"Grinning, I pushed her down on to the bed...

:)

"Hi, what can I get y..." She looked up from the till. "Gabriella!" Sharpay screeched. She had got the job in McDonald's, much to her dismay, and was now dressed up in the uniform, taking peoples orders. Oh the things we do for love. Besides, she looked cute with the hat on.

I grinned. "Hey, thought I'd come see how your getting on. Oh, and can I have a happy meal and a Pepsi please?"

"You don't even like McDonalds food" She said flatly.

I smiled widely. "So?"

"Don't think just because I'm here, I won't walk out that door right now"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, but I told you you don't have to work here if you really didn't want to"

"Yes, but then you'd put me on a guilt trip for like forever, so whatever." She paused. "Did you really want that food?"

"Would you let me eat it even if I did?"I raised an eyebrow.

"No way. Working in your favourite restaurant puts you off the food for _life_"

A fat ginger bearded man-her boss, I presumed-walked up behind Sharpay and bellowed. "Miss Evans, I don't pay you to stand around talking to your friends all day! Back to work!"

She was frightened of him, her eyes were wide. Blushing profusely as the whole restaurant had heard, she lowered her gaze to the floor. "Sorry, Mr Bassett."

"I'll see you later" I whispered, and made a quick exit from McDonald's, before I got her in anymore trouble.

:)

Sharpay was an hour late home from work that night, causing an hour of worry for me. We didn't live in the best neighbourhood, and I thought something might have happened to her. She wasn't supposed to finish til gone 9, so she would have had to walk home in the dark.

Hearing the door in the lock, I jumped off the sofa and went to greet her. Sharpay stumbled through the door, one of her pink shoe heels was broken and her uniform creased.

"Hey, why are you so late?" I asked, trying not to make it sound like I was nagging.

"Mr...whatshisface...Bassett, wanted a word with me after work. He was going on and on bout you, so I told him to eff off." She shrugged in a off hand way. "He fired me, but really, really I quit" She was slurring her words. My stomach flipped; she was drunk. My heart sank; we had no money again.

"You got fired? Shar, you only worked there a day!" Shaking my head in disbelief.

"I know, but he was a right royal wan..."

"Sharpay!" I snapped. How could she let that happen? "What are we gonna do now, we have no money and the hotel owner wants us out!"

She frowned, not understanding. "No he doesn't, we're fiiine!"

"He came around earlier. If we can't pay him the money we owe him, he's kicking us out. So yeah, quitting your job wasn't the best idea you've ever had."

She blinked fast. "Don't lecture me, at least _I_ got a job!"

"Didn't keep it very long though, did you?" I retaliated. I could tell this argument was not going to end well.

"Oh whatever Gabz, I don't need this right now" She muttered, rolling her eyes.

I tried so hard to ignore the rising anger. She was the last person I wanted to upset. "No, what you need is a reality check. We have no money, and pretty soon we won't have a roof over our heads. Again. Do you want to live on the streets, Sharpay? Cos that's what we're heading for right now, cos of you" My words were harsh and my voice cold. I didn't intend them to be, but once I started talking, I couldn't stop.

"Gabbbz, stop blaming me for everything! You nagged me to get a job but you didn't actually bother trying to find one for yourself! If you found one too we wouldn't be in this situation!"

I was puzzled. "What the hell...I did try, actually. I tried everywhere; shops, bars, restaurants. Nowhere had any jobs, so don't try and tell me I didn't look!"

"Whatever" She threw her broken shoe off and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" I called, but my reply was the sound of the door slamming. Sighing, I figured she needed to get away from me and clear her head. Why had she got so drunk? And where did she get the alcohol from anyway? Questions were whizzing around my mind the whole night.

I didn't sleep a wink. Glancing at the bedside table clock; it was 4:56am already and she hadn't came back. Panic set in, she'd been out the whole night. I tried ringing her phone over and over, but got no reply. I felt sick with worry and I was a bag of nerves. Where was she?

**:)**

**_Uh oh! What happened to Sharpay? Find out in the next chapter, which I plan to make a bit happier, since it's been doom and gloom for the girls for awhile now._**

**_This is so much fun to write, I hope you guys are enjoying it too. I'm back at college now, so I don't know when I can update next, but I'll try._**


	5. New Flat

Sharpay didn't arrive home again until after lunch time, and the hours I waited seemed like slow torturous years. My mind reeled with possibilities as to what had happened to her. I cursed my worrying nature, telling myself she was alright, because I didn't know what I'd do if she wasn't. Every voice that echoed into the room from next door, every footstep in the hallway made me jump and run to the door, thinking it was her. It was driving me mad, and I told myself I was a mess. I was supposed to be the one who thought logically about things, but all my logic seemed to go out the window when it came to Sharpay.

When I finally heard the key turn in the lock, I ran to the door and threw my arms around a very surprised Sharpay. I held her tight, fighting back the tears, silently thanking God that she was alive. She smelt of cigar smoke and whiskey, had she been in a bar all night?

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked in a small voice, too glad to have her back to be angry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stay out all night. I was walking around the streets, thinking." I closed the door behind her as she collapsed onto the bed, throwing off her high heels.

"All night? Shar, you couldn't have been safe on your own!"

"I wasn't on my own" I frowned, had she met another girl and gone off with her? I shook my head, knowing she wouldn't do that."I was thinking about our money situation, well lack of it, and I realised I was wearing so much expensive jewellery."

"So, what, you sold it all?"

"Yeah, I didn't need it anyway. I went to a late night pawn shop, and they gave me 7,000 dollars for my rings alone, cos they were like 18 carrot gold. I figured that's enough to start renting a flat somewhere, right?" I nodded, taking all this in. We were finally getting out of this place. "But I still had my necklace and bracelets left, so I went to the most expensive jewelers in town, where like celebrities shop, and _guess _who I met there!" She squealed. I shrugged, watching as her excitement grew.

"Oh, my God, my uncle! Well technically it's my mums step brother, but anyway, he works there! And he recognised me, even though I hadn't seen him in years. So we got talking, mostly about what happened with dad and you know..." She rolled her eyes and I nodded. She was talking so fast I had to concentrate to understand what she was saying. "And he gave me a set of keys. I was like, 'what are these for?' at first, and it had an address of the key fob. He told me to take his car and drive there. So I did. The address was an posh apartment block in the middle of town, the nice area. He told me to go up to the top floor, and use the key when I got there." I frowned, hoping this wasn't some sort of trap he'd set for her. But she seemed happy so it couldn't have been bad.

"So I got there, and the door number was 10, same as it was on the address, so I unlocked the door and went in, feeling a bit scared, cos, well it could be anything in there, right?. But it was just this _gorgeous _huge apartment, honestly, twice the size of this room. And do you wanna know the best part, Brie?"

"What?" I asked, not knowing where this was going.

"It's ours! My uncle said we could have it, no rent or anything!"

I blinked. "Really?"

"God, Brie, I thought you were the clever one! Don't you see what this means? We're getting out of this place, and into our own flat! _Our own flat!_"

"We don't need his charity Shar" I said flatly.

"Look at this place." She replied, her eyes darting around the room. "I think we do"

"We need to stand on our own two feet, make our own money, because it's not gonna keep coming from people through our entire life's."

She rolled her eyes, and placed her hands over mine. "Stop being so proud! I don't want to live here forever, neither do you. And anyway, my uncle said he could give us some shifts in his shop to help us pay for things. So it's not charity, kay?"

I nodded, taking everything in. I knew there was a reason I loved this girl. "Can we move in straight away?"

"Yeah of course, theres no one living there."

"Right then, let's get packing. I'm not spending another second in this place."

:)

As we didn't have much stuff, it didn't take long to pack everything in to some bags. We paid the hotel owner everything we owed in one go, much to his surprise, and still had enough left over for food and other essentials.

I was pleasantly surprised when the taxi dropped us off at our new home. It was in the nice area of town, where the rich business men lived when they weren't working in well paid jobs. All the houses in the street were huge, bigger than Sharpays old home, which is saying something, and all protected by high security gates.

"This is it" Sharpay smiled, looking at the 4 story building in front of us. It was made entirely out of glass, giving it a futurist look. The grounds looked well maintained, full of flowering plants and trees, with benches dotted around. I could picture myself doing my math homework under the shade of a willow tree, with Sharpay spread across my lap as she sang. I knew we'd be happy here, at last. I took Sharpays hand in mine as we practically skipped into our new home.

We had the top floor entirely to ourself, but I was glad there was a lift. I don't think I could have managed stairs everyday. I made my way to the door, but Sharpay grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the lift.

"But this is the top floor...?" I frowned.

"Not quite. I have to show your something, you'll love it"

She covered my eyes as I stepped out of the lift. I could feel the wind blowing my hair, so I knew we were outside. I felt her kiss my cheek. "Okay, we're here" She whispered, and removed her hands. I realised we were on the roof of the building, as I could see the town in the distance below us. It was like a mini garden up there. There was red terrace on the walls, with many colourful plants entwined along it, giving off a beautiful smell. Also hanging from it were twinkling golden lights, and I knew they'd look beautiful sparkling in the dark. Underneath the terrace was a wooden bench, and against the wall was a worn out leather sofa, next to a chimney where we could light a fire to keep us warm.

"This place is ours, and ours alone. No one else knows the key code for the lift to get up here."

"I love it. I think I'll be spending most of my time up here" I giggled.

"Well, you haven't seen the flat yet."

"I don't think it could top this" I whispered, and pulled her in against my chest. I kissed the top of her head, my heart felt like it was going to burst from the amount of love I had for her.

"I think it could"

"I don't know what you're on about, but I meant it can't top holding you in my arms" I said cheekily, poking my tongue out.

"Oh" She said quietly. Snuggling her head into my shoulder she sighed, "Nothing can beat this"

"Well, I can think of one thing" I grinned.

She chuckled into my clothes. "Mm, me too, but we can christen every room in the flat, if you so wish, later. Come on, I want you show you it!" I was sure she was more excited than me, as she skipped away, pulling me with her.

Her hands were over my eyes again as she guided me into the flat. The light flickered on before she allowed me to see. My jaw dropped at the scene in front of me. We were in the lounge, it was very spacious and luxurious. The walls were painted cream, and abstract paintings that probably cost thousands hung on them. The thick white carpet felt soft underneath my feet. 3 black leather sofa were arranged in a semi-circle around a wide screen plasma T.V. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, giving the room even more class. It all looked very expensive and I was scared of breaking anything.

"What do you think?" She questioned, watching me closely.

"Wow. It's...stunning"

"Wait to you see the rest!"

"Oh, my God!" I squealed and followed her into the next room, which was the bedroom. A huge queen size bed sat in the middle of the red walled room. It was romantically themed, with red roses in vases on the bed side table. There was a vanity table and a mirror with lights around it in the corner, and I knew Sharpay would love it. A old wooden cupboard looked big enough to keep both of our clothes in. Rose printed curtains draped across the windows. It felt like a princesses bedroom, I couldn't believe it was mine. Well, me and Sharpays.

I jumped onto the bed, and giggled at how comfy it was. I would never want to get out of it. Especially if Sharpay was in it with me. "Shar, am I dreaming? This can't be all ours!"

She dived on the bed, sighing contently. "It is."

"I am so going to hug your uncle, he must be rich! It's beautiful in here." I rolled onto my side, my elbow propping me up. My gaze fell over her petite figure. She had been reduced to wearing old jeans, and I suddenly missed seeing her long soft legs. "You're beautiful"

"Pfft, hardly. You're just naturally stunning, I have to put make up to become slightly attractive"

"What are you talking about? You don't need make up, you're gorgeous without it." I frowned, she would never usually argue it.

"I'm not" Sharpay pouted her glossy lips.

"You are"

"I'm no..." Knowing she would never shut up, I pressed my lips against hers.

"I don't care if you're the most hideous person in the world, which you're not, because I'd still love you"

"Oh, and here was me thinking you were just with me because of my good looks" I could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"What good looks? I just want your money." I joked, playing along.

"Gold digger!" She gasped dramatically, and straddled me, pinning me to the bed.

"Me? Never!" I exclaimed innocently.

"What do you really want, Brie?" She asked softly.

I smiled, and ran the backs of my fingers across her cheek. Didn't she know already? "You. The one person on this entire planet that I will always want will always be you. I knew I wanted you from the second I saw you strolling confidently down the corridor on my first day."

"Alright, don't get all soppy on me now" She joked dramatically, and I giggled.

"Shar, I want you right now, and how you're sitting isn't helping" I grabbed her t-shirt and pulled her down close enough to kiss her. "Can we christen this room now?"

She grinned. "Thought you'd never ask!"...

:)

**_So sorry it's been so long since I updated this_**.**_ Been very busy at college and everything eugrh! I don't know where I'm going with this, so it might be awhile til the next chapters up, sorry! In the meanwhile, reviews are much loved :)_**


End file.
